kephaesta_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorfras
Zorfras was a member of the main party for a couple of weeks while they traveled into the wasteland to locate the Temple of Madden. He was the main guy who had tech experience after Tinker was taken by Salvage. Description Appearance Zorfras is a Blue Dragonborn, reaching 7'5" and having a buff physique despite having pursued the sorcerer class. He wears a large dark green trench coat that has a hoodie built in. Underneath we wore a generic grey t-shirt, giving it to Edelmir to make bandages in the Wasteland. Beneath the t-shirt is a white tank top, he wears black cargo pants and worker boots. His face has a few scars from previous scuffles he's been apart of due to living in the dangerous location of the Underground and due to his 'immoral' job, as faulty tech dealer. Personality Zorfras is an overall quiet guy, only speaking up when he thinks necessary. He can be decisive at time, struggling to choose a side or what to do. He believes in loyalty, shown in various situations such as: * Keeping Edelmir's Identity a secret * Coming to help Edelmir and the party when he caught word of the KPD raid heading to the Underground * Warning the party about buying tech from Dragonborns, including himself, saying they probably shouldn't implant anything he has on him * Agreeing to help Edelmir with his Wasteland ventures such as: ** The Temple of Madden ** Attacking the Dust at Broken Gorge Despite Zorfras having a pretty dickhead job, he still has the feeling of constant regret passing over him. A couple examples being that he thought he was the reason Tinker went rogue and also felt guilt helping Edelmir tattoo Ozzie while he was unconscious from a gunshot wound. Zorfras is also quick witted and can come up with plans swiftly if needed, such as discovering who the "Saviour" is through deception and fast action, outsmarting Edelmir before he even got the chance to think. Within combat Zorfras has shown to be indecisive about either being aggressive or having self preservation. Usually he's flipping between being invisible or being at the front dealing large amounts of damage. This method of combat playing a part in his death. Background Zorfras grew up in the Underground, leading to him at a the age of 6 joining one of the many Dragonborn gangs found in the depths. This is where he gained the need to keep in good shape and keep himself fit and healthy, doing jobs with the gang meant he'd have to run, jump and handle heavy loads, further pushing his need for his bulky physique. During his time within his gang, around the age of 20, he tinkered with tech, and with the guidance of the gang's tech guy, Skits, he picked up the trade of quick and easy upgrade creation... with a few... minor faults. Zorfras' jobs slowly drifting away from heists and kidnapping for money to faulty tech selling on the streets of the Lower District in Kephaesta. At age 32, Zorfras left his gang due to them showing signs of being psychopaths, setting up deals and making promises to just cheat people out of money and their lives. That same year after his Ex gang captured a man of the name Kresimir Nightgall after setting him up. A few days following he heard word that his gang were killed by an Upper District punk. Despite hating what his gang became, he couldn't help but have a sense of anger and remorse for their deaths. He hates how the Upper District can get away with treating the lower district like trash without getting the KPD involved, it being seen as okay by the people above ground. Zorfras kept doing his faulty tech selling up until the events of the main campaign, joining the Furry Revolution for the fight for freedom. Also later being a reluctant member of Edelmir's Cult of Madden before his untimely demise at Broken Gorge. Careers/Jobs * Dragonborn Gang Member (pre-campaign) * Tech Dealer * Revolutionary * Temple Hunter (just over a week) Relationships Edelmir Selenthi Zorfras saw him as his Boss, Edelmir leading the Furry Revolution, which would free him and his Dragonborn kin. Edelmir was almost romanticized by Zorfras up until the point where he actually decided to travel and join the Kephaesta Party. Seeing how dysfunctional they all were such as tattooing an almost dead Ozzie, them throwing cans at each other and last but not least, seeing Edelmir torture, drug and brainwash a Wastelander to follow Madden. A classic case of not meeting your heros, though despite all that he still vowed to himself to help and protect Edelmir as he was the key to his freedom and the freedom of everyone. Character Information Abilities Spells Cantrips * Minor Illusion * Prestidigitation * Shocking Grasp * Thunderclap * True Strike 1st Level * Disguise Self * Magic Missile 2nd Level * Alter Self * Invisibility * Suggestion 3rd Level * Counterspell * Fireball 4th Level * Stoneskin Noteable Items * Langdon's Mind-Control Device ** Taken by Edelmir after his death at Broken Gorge * Cantrip Transfer Device * Empty Cantrip Chips x2 * Selenthi Grade Laser Rifle ** Given to him by Ozzie when they were waiting for the rest of the party to buy some spare tiers from Wheatbaile. Trivia * Zorfras was a chronic snorer. * Zorfras found out Edelmir was the Savior through a quick trade of phone numbers before Edelmir realized what he just did. * Zorfras had an apartment in the middle district despite being a Dragonborn, using disguise self and a fake identity to get a nicer place of rest than what the Underground offers. * During the Temple of Madden trials, Zorfras experienced screaming and sounds of struggle. This auditory vision being a prophecy of the future events that would unfold at Broken Gorge, which lead to his eventual death. ** Zorfras was the only character that went into the temple and experienced a future event. * Zorfras was the first NPC that spent a considerable amount of time with the party as an actual party member. * He wasn't cremated or buried. Category:Characters